


The Noises He Makes in Their Bed

by Justanothersinger



Series: Protagshipping Week [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Thing - Freeform, c'est moi, in any case have fun u pervs, its amazing, look who decided to show up to this challenge, seriously im not joking, this is not porn, three days late without starbucks, week, why have you not heard of this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Words are overrated." He says, all of his attention is still focused on the TV. </p><p>A sentiment that Minato clearly agreed with. </p><p>Protagshipping Week Day 01: Magician/Alexithymia (noun) – the inability to express your feelings. A case study of pre-ship of the two main protagonists, in that careful balance of friendship and something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noises He Makes in Their Bed

The Noises He Makes in Their Bed

A Persona fanfiction

 

"Words are overrated." He says, all of his attention is still focused on the TV. 

 

There's the clacking of keys and the sound of the rain, dim over the obnoxiously-cheerful music. 

The screen's too bright. 

 

Minato sighs and covers his eyes with his sleeve. He's a bit more comfortable with this position than he should be. 

Yu's arm shifts a bit and Minato grumbles a bit. All it takes is a little shifting and he's back to using it as a pillow again. 

 

"Are you saying that", Minato asks finally, "because of the fact that I don't talk much?" 

 

"Hm?" Yu does look at him then, briefly. A bit confused. "Oh. No, not really?" 

"...You don't sound too sure about that." 

"No, really." Yu looks back towards the television, "...Don't you feel like this game is too wordy?"

 

"'Wordy'?"

"I think this is like the 200th paragraph I've read in the past half hour. I didn't know I signed up for a visual novel." 

 

Minato isn't sure what exactly, but something about that sentence made him laugh. 

He's still not used to laughing. His cheeks are warm, his throat gets a bit scratchy. 

Maybe he's trying to hold it in more than he should. 

 

...He doesn't laugh loudly usually. 

 

"You have a nice laugh." Yu says, as if reading his thoughts. In an absentminded tone. 

He observes a lot of things, more than he realizes. 

 

"That's a weird thing to say." 

"Well, you do." 

 

Maybe he just should've let that go. 

He doesn't usually talk this much. 

 

"You're weird." 

A huff, it sounds like laughter. "Takes one to know one." 

 

...It's warm. 

There's a strange prickling sensation on the nape of his neck, in his stomach. 

His skin is still warm from the bath. There's a faint scent of soap. 

 

It's warm and Minato shivers. 

...That music is getting annoying. 

 

On-screen, Yu's character seemed to be hacking away at a bush of some sort.

And...the volume bar pops up briefly. As Minato stares at it, the bar shrinks, the number on the side reducing rapidly. 

"It wasn't that loud." 

 

"You were literally flinching into my arm." Yu points out.

"Is that even a proper sentence?" 

"Doesn't change the fact that you were doing it." 

 

"Mmh." But it's better now, much better. 

He can hear the rain on the window. It's loud enough that it's pelting on the glass. 

He can hear Yu's breathing, short, rapid. Yu's eyes are focused.

 

He's still not moving his arm much. The arm that Minato was leaning on.

They're probably much closer together than they should be. 

 

"You don't have to move." Yu says, almost immediately. 

"...You're getting disturbed." 

"Not really." 

  
Minato tries to get up and is immediately pushed back with an arm that sneaks up his side. 

"...!" 

And he lands awkwardly on Yu's chest.

 

...

...Well then. 

 

"Uhm." 

"S-sorry." Yu says awkwardly. Minato takes that as his cue to move and then Yu says, "You're not disturbing me or anything. That's what I meant. You can lie down if you want."

 "...Seriously? Isn't it weird on you while you're playing?" 

 

"No, it's fine."

Minato just squints at him, then shrugs. It takes a bit of shuffling until they're back in their original positions. 

  
Maybe not their original positions. 

It's a bit more comfortable away from his arm. On his chest. 

...Yu doesn't seem to have a problem with it. 

 

It's just a bit too close. 

It's very warm. 

 

Even on his cheeks. 

 

Minato puts his headphones on with a click, and lets the music take over. 

It's easier to ignore the warmth in his body like this. 

 

The clink of piano keys. 

He closes his eyes. 

 

The sound of rain in the distance. 

 

And he thinks he feels an arm around his torso, drawing him close. 

 

A hand rifling through his hair. 

Maybe. Maybe they're too close. For them to be just friends. 

His heart stirs. 

 

His mind is blank and he doesn't allow himself to think. 

 

He shouldn't.

So instead, he lies back and relaxes. 

 

For all those thoughts he cannot say, he leaves them all behind. 

 

And Yu would figure them out anyway. 

 

Maybe. 

 

One day. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> The Noises She Makes In Her Bed- The Cat Lady OST
> 
> [[literally the only reason i even kept the title l ol


End file.
